Divergent: The Next Generation
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: This is Natalie Eaton's story, the eldest daughter of Tris & Tobias. Like every year people choose what faction they will go to. This year it is her turn. What faction will she choose? Who is the mysterious boy that is helping her? How would you choose if you had to choose between family & your happiness? (sorry if the character says Natalie Prior, but this is Natalie Eaton's story
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review &amp; comment on z**

**Prologue: It's been 16 years since Natalie Eaton's birth. This year she will choose what 'faction' she will live &amp; stay all her life. You know her****parents story, but now you will hear her's.**

**Chapter 1**

While I dream of my childhood &amp; remember my family. This one time my father picked me up &amp; gave me a piggy back ride around the apartment. My mother was with my little brothers, Tobias &amp; Andrew reading to both of them. My father always told me I looked just like my mother, but I didn't now. My hair was darker than her's, but still blonde. I also remember that he gave me a sliver necklace with 2 ravens on them. Even then I knew what the ravens meant to my parents: their love. Every night, no matter how busy he was he read to me &amp; my little sister Mary. Each night it was this fantasy book about their lives that my aunt Christina wrote for my cousin Lily. I wake up after that being soaked in iced water &amp; I see my little twin brother Tobias. "What was that for, Tobias?", I yell to him as I throw a pillow at him. "You needed to wake up. It's time to take the test soon.", he said with that grin of his. I roll my eyes at him &amp; I throw my body pillow at him. I can't believe I will have to choose tomorrow if I will stay in Dauntless or go somewhere's else. I'm not afraid of the test, but I am afraid of how my parents will be tomorrow. All my life they have been protective of me, even when I brought a boy to my house. That night was horrible. My father was being 'over protective Four' &amp; my mother was being 'instructor Six' &amp; form that night forward I never brought boy over to my place ever again. After I got dressed, my mother cut my hair &amp; then put it in a pony tail for me. I look at the mirror &amp; I saw a different version of me. My dark aqua eyes popped out along with dark, blonde hair showed more. "Were you afraid when you had to take the test?", I ask her. "Well, part of me was, but your grandmother told me to not to be &amp; I wasn't anymore. You shouldn't be afraid &amp; it doesn't last very long anyway.", she said as she kissed the top of my head. Me, my brothers, &amp; sister left &amp; went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I see the train coming &amp; I run. I always do love jumping on the train to get to places. At the last moment I jumped on &amp; landed on my cousin, Molly. I see alot of my aunt Abby in her. I get up &amp; then I realize we are already the school. People already jumped out &amp; I jumped too. I see my other cousin, Daniel, the Erudite. I did promise I wouldn't bug him, but I didn't promise I wouldn't annoy him though. I walk quietly behind him &amp; mess up his hair by giving him a noggie. "Stop it.", he said as he tried to fix his hair. I left him be alone &amp; went inside. It was chaos in there. Everyone was pushing &amp; shoving, saying good byes to people, &amp; emotional everywhere. They dismissed us early at class &amp; as usual my brother Tobias is always being looked at by some girl. At lunch, they start to take people in to test them. I hear Tobias name being called &amp; I know I am next. I hear my name &amp; I go.

...

When I walk in I see a chair in the middle of the room, a few monitors, &amp; a woman wearing Candor black-n-white. She tells me to sit in the chair &amp; I do. Then she handed me a vial with a blue liquid in it. I drink it since I know I have too &amp; I rest my eyes.

...

I wake up &amp; I'm in a room that has baskets of bread &amp; knives &amp; I see well me. "Choose.", she said. "What? I don't understand? Why am I here?" "Choose now!", she yelled. Before I know it the baskets are gone &amp; I hear a viscous barking. The other me isn't here anymore &amp; a huge dog comes on me. I smell its foul breath &amp; it bites me on my leg. I try to calm down, but I can't. I try to fight it &amp; I finally calmed down &amp; I saw a harmless puppy in front of me. I saw a little girl walk in saying puppy. Then I hear a loud bark &amp; a scream. I reacted quick &amp; I lunged myself at the dog. I'm in the room again &amp; the woman hands me a glass of water. I drink it quickly. "Your test were inconclusive.", she said. "What does that mean?", I ask. "Well, you showed more than one characteristic. Like you calmed downed, you saved a girl, &amp; you lunged yourself at the dog. You have the character traits of an Erudite, Abnegation, &amp; Dauntless.", she said. "Ok, so I'm Divergent then." , I said. She nodded yes. I wasn't surprised I was both of my parents are so I would have inherited their Divergence. I leave the room &amp; walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't afraid of being Divergent. Divergent people aren't being hunted, but it could change though. While I'm walking back home I think of things that people shouldn't though. Rumors have it that the Erudite are about to hunt the Divergence. They have been putting stories about my family &amp; how they don't judge people the right way the old way. I know the old way: persecution without trial. I know my grandfather abused my father &amp; my grandmother Evelyn. I'm glad I never got the chance to meet him, but I've seen pictures of him though. Like when I was baby I remember he held me, but even then I saw the blood lust in his eyes. Part of me wished I have met my mother's parents. I know me &amp; my brother Adam are named after them &amp; my grandmother, Natalie was Divergent. My mother told me how my grandmother died to save my mother &amp; same with my grandfather. I jump on the train &amp; get home. I realize I'm not alone in here. I see a boy around my age &amp; he is kinda cute. I try not to look at him, but I can't though. Before I know it, I get to my stop &amp; I have to jump off. I feel like I'm being looked at so I looked back &amp; I sorta saw his face while the train passed. When I get home, my brother Tobias was already home. He does look like my father. Same dark hair, same eyes, same skin color &amp; now all he needs is the back tattoo. "Hey, little sis.", he said as he came towards. "For the record I was born first you came 10 minutes after. So don't call me little , little bro.", I tease him. I punch him a couple of times &amp; then we start I got him headlock my parents come in. "Natalie, you know your brother doesn't like it when you put him in headlock.", said my mother. I roll my eyes &amp; let him go. Dinner was weird &amp; my younger siblings asked me what did I get on my test. My parents told them to stop asking &amp; we can't tell them anyway. After that each them gave me &amp; Tobias a hug &amp; my mother said,"No matter what you choose I will always love you." I went to bed shortly after &amp; fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: Natalie's test result was Divergent**

** Chapter 4**

I get up early &amp; get a bucket. I put a lot of ice &amp; cold water in it &amp; head to Tobias' room. Quietly I move around &amp; get near his bed. I quickly dump the bucket of ice &amp; water on him &amp; he was squirming. "What the hell Natalie. It's 5 in the morning.", he told me. "I know that's payback &amp; I know you hate waking up early." , I say to him with a grin. He tries to throw a pillow at me, but I catch it &amp; throw it at him. I went back to bed for a couple hours more until noon. I got up &amp; did my usual morning retinue. After I got dressed my family went to the Hub where the Choosing Ceremony is. After all of us jumped off the train I saw everyone running inside. Soon after we run in &amp; the rest of the Dauntless compound follows. We got in an elevator &amp; I notice my father &amp; my brother are trying really hard to not panic in the tight place &amp; I try to do the same. I know I am claustrophobic. I don't need to go in a fear landscape to find that out. People shove into me as the elevator went ding when we got on the top floor. When I walked I saw 4 large bowls that could a body &amp; I know what's in them: burning coals for Dauntless, water for Erudite, ground for Amity, &amp; glass for Candor. If Abnegation was still here it would have stones in it. My parents told me of their old faction &amp; how it was before the war. My father's side of that was more dark than my mom's, but who can blame him his own father abused him &amp; his mother lied &amp; abandoned him. My grandmother Evelyn helped the homeless take initiation again if they failed it, but sometimes they just gave up. She is a good person now &amp; is nice. Each year a leader of each faction hosts the ceremony. I'm glad neither of parents are hosting it this year, or else I wouldn't have a choice, but leave or stay to make them feel better. During the speech I've herd a thousand times I think of all times I had come up by the roof to watch to see who will be in my faction. Then I hear the Candor representative, Hannah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I hear Hanna calling names. I see a Candor girl walking towards the bowls , she chose her old faction. After 5 more people an Amity girl chose Dauntless. Everyone is shocked at that sight Amity the peaceful choosing Dauntless the brave. I hear the name Demond &amp; the boy chose Candor. That was last D name then it was on with the E's. I sorta vomit in my mouth since I know I will be first. I hear name I go up with all my courage. Hanna hands me a knife. I look at the four giant bowls. I cut my hand &amp; my blood goes in the Dauntless coals. I hear the coals sizzling as the blood drops on them. I heard the Dauntless people cheering &amp; I see my parents smile at me as I walk towards them. I chose Dauntless because I'm too mean for Amity, I lie too munch for Candor, &amp; I don't want to be an Erudite snob. I know my tests said I could be Erudite &amp; Dauntless or Abnegation if it was still here. My brother goes up &amp; he looks worried. He goes up &amp; and Hanna yells, "Dauntless." I don't know why he was worried if he was just gonna choose Dauntless anyway. After the last person chose Candor all the kids leave. I look at my parents one last time until I see them again later. Both of my parents smile at me as I'm dragged away from the room. All the Dauntless initiates ran towards the climbing wall to get to the train. The transfers try to copy us, but they are slow at this. I hear the whistle of the train &amp; transfers are probably thinking are they gonna make us jump. They saw us jump &amp; did what we did, but 2 people didn't make it. One Candor &amp; one Erudite gasped for their breath as they headed down since they failed the first part of initiation.I see the Dauntless building &amp; people started jumping. I jumped soon after my friend, Cat, jumped. We started to laugh after we jumped, but I heard a scream. I looked over &amp; saw an Candor boy that jumped too late &amp; fell. Someone yelled for all the initiates to come forward &amp; we do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I look back to see who is talking it's Peter. "Listen up all of you Dauntless born &amp; transfers. You will be tested on your courage to see how brave you are. You will jump off this building &amp; into the hole that goes through the entrance.", he said. I heard one person say is there something at the bottom to catch us. My parents are trainers, but I don't even know about how initiation even goes though. I've herd rumors about it, but I didn't listen to it. "Who would like to jump first? Volunteers anyone.", said Peter. The crowd was murmuring, but then I said,"I'll go." People cleared the pathway for me to walk towards the ledge. I looked down &amp; all I saw was a small hole probably 5 ft. across &amp; 3 ft. wide. I took off my jacket &amp; all I heard was cat calls &amp; my brother punching an Erudite. I took a deep breath &amp; jumped without screaming. I landed in a net &amp; I looked up at the sky. Before I knew it, someone dragged the net partly down to get me out of it. He had these strange green colored eyes &amp; I know I never saw him here before. "What did you get pushed.", he said. "No. Now let me out.", I snapped at him. I know it was a little early then most times I've heard, but hey I'm Dauntless right. He helped me out &amp; asked for my name. I think it over &amp; Natalie doesn't sound right anymore. "It's Jess.", I said. "First jumper Jess!", he shouted. "Welcome to Dauntless." he said. My brother was the fifth one to jump &amp; he screamed like a little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

After the last person jumped we walked through that entrance towards the Pit. I'm behind the boy that helped me &amp; I heard someone call out Jax &amp; he turned. When he did I noticed a neck tattoo on him, but I can't figure out what it is though. I hear some of the transfers gasping at the sight of the Pit &amp; how steep it is. Plus I notice they are clinging on to each other since there are no railings. I see my mother training some people that I know. I wave at her &amp; she gives me a slight wave. I know neither of parents won't be training us since me &amp; Tobias are in it &amp; people would think we got in because them. Well I think his name is still Tobias, but he could have changed it though. I remember when we were 6 years old, when we went to the old Abnegation park. Both of my parents had pale faces, but they smiled. I know they don't like to go over there, but it was our birthday that day. My parents got us this puppy that was black &amp; white &amp; fluffy. I named him 10 since he had 10 white bulges of fur. I don't what 10 will do now since I'm gone &amp; I know he doesn't like to sleep alone since he always sleeps with me. I snap out of that thought &amp; Jax said," Listen up transfers go to Christina. &amp; Dauntless-born comes with me. There will be 2 phases of training physical &amp; mental. All of you will be scored at all together, but you will be ranked each day. If fail the first part of initiation you will go to the Factionless home where you go for it next year or give up now &amp; walk away." I notice my father looking down while he is against wall in his casual stance. I don't know why he is here, but now I feel pressure on me. I try to clear my head, but I can't. It's enough to have my mother down here now my father. Jax leads us to the normal initiates room. "All of you will be staying here for a couple of weeks. Yes you will be sharing with each other there are no separate rooms for girls &amp; boys.", he told us. All the boys smiled, punched each other in the arms, &amp; whooped. I roll my eyes at them &amp; call my bunk. Jax left us be &amp; the transfers went to the furnace after they changed &amp; threw their old clothes in the furnace. The dauntless born were told they can't see their parents until Visiting Day for the transfers, since it would be like special treatment I guess. I saw both of my parents at a cafeteria, but I just keep my head down. I don't need people thinking that I get special treatment because of their job positions. After we ate some hamburgers I went to bed &amp; I saw Jax go in the fear-landscape section. _I don't need to know what his fears are just keep moving forward._, I tell myself. I see some of father in him, but not alot. I go to sleep at around 11:00 P.M. &amp; I fall sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: Both Natalie &amp; Tobias Jr. chose their old faction. Who is the mysterious boy that has the neck tattoo?**

**Chapter 8**

I wake up to the sound of a loud clanging noise. I see Jax clanging against on the bed frames with his gun. The transfers gasp because they think it's not on its safety lock &amp; I hope it is. "Hit the showers &amp; meet me at the training pit in 15. Move it!", he commanded. I grabbed a bucket of water &amp; poured on Tobias since he was still asleep. "Stop doing that.", he said. "Hey you needed a to get up &amp; take shower anyway so I did both; your welcome." , I said to my brother as I walked towards the showers. When I got to the showers I noticed most of the transfers rush through their showers since they think it's an actual 15 minutes. Dauntless time in the morning is different than the evening. Like when someone says 15 minutes they mean 30. I don't tell them that since I could be wrong. Luckily there are no guys in here so I won't hear any cat calls, while I take off my clothes. I took off my clothes &amp; took a short shower. After that I rushed through dressing &amp; drying &amp; headed towards the training pit. When I get there I noticed I'm the 2nd one there &amp; that's surprising me even. Everyone else got here about 10 minutes after I did. Jax pulled out a chalkboard &amp; wrote our names down on it. "This is the scoreboard each day all of you will be ranked. There are 40 of you, but only 20 will make it through. You must pass this dividing line between the 20 &amp; the 21 placement. In 3 weeks you will find out who will be cut out &amp; who will go through the 2nd phase of initiation. Now transfers go with Christina. Dauntless born you are with me.", he said. I can tell the transfers are happy with that since they know Christina was a transfer from Candor when she was 16. But I'm happy with that since I know how my aunt works though &amp; they won't last very long either. Jax told us to work on our punching &amp; kicking on the sensor punching bags. While I'm punching, Jax came up by me. "You know you will never learn if you keep doing that. Your fast so you should be allied here &amp; breathe through your stomach. It gives more power." , he said. He put his hands on my stomach &amp; aligned me. Before I said thanks to him he left. I did notice a difference in the punching &amp; kicking, it did give more power to it. He also told me I was fast so I should use this stance when I have to fight people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I can still feel his hands on me when he touched me. Not that I didn't mind, but I don't want to fall in love with someone the way my parents did. It's enough being called 10 &amp; saying I look like my parents. So I can't have it that way though or else what would that make me,a reincarnation of them both. I see Jax over by Lilly, my cousin &amp; they are just talking. I don't know what they are talking about, but I just keep away from them both just in case it's about me. I see Molly gesturing me to come over &amp; sit by her &amp; I do. "So can I still call you Nat or do I have to call you Jess now?", she asked me. "No, you can call me Jess, but Nat on special occasions.", I say to her. She has always been my best friend as long as I can remember. She even taught me how to French kiss when I wanted to start dating, &amp; I'm glad we had a practice dummy. I look at Jax &amp; Lily &amp; they are laughing now. _Stop it you can't have feelings for him. He's your instructor &amp; you don't want to have your parents love life._, I say to myself. I try not to think about them being together. I can't see Lily being with Jax, but you never know though. I leave the cafeteria to clear my head from Jax, but I can't though. I see my lil sister, Grace running towards me &amp; asks me what is wrong. I can't tell her that I have feelings for my instructor. She would tell Andrew, he would tell mom, she would tell dad, &amp; next thing I know my dad would fire Jax &amp; he would faction-less because of it &amp; never came back. "Just period stuff you will get it soon &amp; then you will get emotional &amp; say weird stuff.", I lie to her. She looks at me like I said too munch &amp; then walks away. I'm glad she did because I would have to leave anyway. I see all the initiates leaving &amp; Jax leads them through, &amp; Lily isn't following them. After I did a couple of rounds of punching &amp; kicking, Jax tells us that we will be doing capture the flag. I always did wanted to do the initiation capture the flag. Both my parents told me it was different each time, but Jax told us that he &amp; Christina will pick teams. I heard Jax call my name first &amp; I go over by him. He calls on Molly, Drew, Kat, Vince, &amp; couple of other people. My brother was with Christina, but I'm thinking is what Jax's strategy. I notice we almost have the same build he said I was fast, so that must be it. Christina must be thinking of mussel &amp; not speed.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

We jumped on the train &amp; Christina &amp; her team took a different one. Jax hands all us flashlight that goes around our neck &amp; a dart gun that paralyzes you. We got the fair grounds &amp; people slow ran to get off before Jax shot another round at someone's leg. I went back in &amp; helped Molly to walk since she is still paralyzed from her leg being shot at. Then I just realized something this is only the first actual day of initiation what is to come next. Jax draws my attention when he said,"Alright we need plan there team is on the other side, but I don't know where." All of us expect me said different plans some where &amp; some were just stupid. I look at the Ferris Wheel &amp; walk over to it. I put my gun on my back so it is easier to climb. When I get to the 3rd step I heard,"What are you doing?" I turned around I saw Jax on the 1st step looking at me like I'm crazy or something like that. "I was going for higher ground. Just stay down there with the people that can't even make one strategic. You can help them.", I say to him as I'm climbing up. "Their fine &amp; this metal is old &amp; you could easily fall though.", he said. I turn around &amp; keep climbing then I trip because a step fell out of place. Jax put his leg under me &amp; put his hand on my hip to keep me steady. I'm trying really hard to not kiss him right now. I think of my family memories &amp; it didn't work to get him out of my head. "You should uh you should keep climbing if you want a higher view.", he said. I did what he said &amp; kept climbing. I looked down &amp; he is climbing with me with eyes straight at me. Even in the dark I still saw his dark green eyes with his dark hair &amp; tanned skin. I got to the last step &amp; saw something that was flag shape at the top of the Hub. Jax is right behind me that I can feel his strong breathes against my back &amp; then we went down. I got to the 10th step &amp; went down along with the 12th step. I start to panic &amp; I yell at Jax to get me down. He quickly climbs down &amp; I don't see him around anymore. Now I'm really starting to panic now. Then I feel the Ferris Wheel moving &amp; I hold on tight. I got to the base of it &amp; I saw Jax being right next to the control panel. I get off &amp; he walks toward me saying,"Are you alright, Jess?" "I'm fine thank you for asking though.", I say as I walked away. I turned around &amp; said."And thanks for saving my life." I walked over &amp; told my team where the flag was &amp; half us should stay here &amp; guard the flag while the rest of us goes to get the flag. They listened &amp; followed me towards the Hub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I tell where the flag is to Jax &amp; he leads us to it. When we got there I saw flares going off &amp; darts firing at people. I start firing right back at them &amp; hit about 4 or 5 people. I'm almost there, but Henry, Peter's son, stopped. Not only is he Peter's son, but he is also my ex-boyfriend. "Where are you going honey?", he said smiling with his gun pointing at me. After 1 year, I still can't believe I dated him &amp; what was I thinking. I know I'm the one I broke up with him, but I can tell he wants me for something &amp; I'm not giving it to him. I shoot him in the leg &amp; Molly does the same to him only in the arm, "Asshole.", she said. I smile at what she said to him &amp; that's true he was an asshole. We ran up the stairs &amp; see no one around yet. Then I saw a girl,a transfer, trying to shoot her gun, but It's empty now. I go up &amp; she tries to punch me. I block all her punches, but not her kicks. She keeps kicking at my stomach, but I punched her side &amp; kicked her stomach. Then I put my fingers on her neck &amp; she was passed out. I was glad my mom taught me how to that. I grabbed the flag &amp; waved it in the air. My team cheered &amp; shouted out my name &amp; I saw Jax smiling at me. I walked down the stairs &amp; I was greeted like an Dauntless leader. "Wow, you did awesome up there. How did you do it?", a couple people said. Some the Dauntless born asked if I wanted to go sip-lining, &amp; I said yes.

...

I went with them towards the Hub &amp; Molly comes with me. Both us always wanted to do this &amp; we never did since this was a tradition for the Dauntless initiation as Dauntless style. I saw my uncle Zeke over here &amp; said,"Hey Jess &amp; congrats on your team." "Thanks. So who is going first?", I ask him. "Hmm, let me think you could go if you want people have already gone before you." He helps me put the harness on &amp; hooks me up the rail. "When get to the bottom pull the cord above you.", he said. He moved me back &amp; forth just a little bit further each time &amp; then he let me go. I felt the wind &amp; felt like a bird. I go near the fans on one of buildings &amp; they were very close to me. I'm almost at the bottom &amp; I hear people shouting "pull the cord." I pull it hard &amp; I'm slowly going then I see Jax turned around I shout for him to move. He doesn't &amp; I land on top of him when I unbuckle the harness on the way. He looks at me like I'm the only thing worth watching, but I get off of him. I can't have feelings for him, &amp; he might be dating Lily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Molly said we should get some tattoos &amp; most us agree. Just cause we are Dauntless born, it doesn't mean we can get tattoos earlier. Like my faction is the only faction that allows tattoos. &amp; if we chose a different one we would always have to hide them, so they made a law choose Dauntless until you get a tattoo. I see Tori's daughter, Kelly, (she is 26)&amp; ask her if she can give me a tattoo. She nodded yes &amp; all I have to do is tell her what I want &amp; where I want it. I pick a pair of wings that look like an angel's wings. She asked if I wanted writing on a banner or in them. I say yes &amp; I know exactly what I wanted on it. She tells me to take my shirt off &amp; bra so she can get my shoulder blades, because of where I want it. I ask her about what you should do to get feelings from a boy away. "Why would you want to do that, Jess?" she said while tracing the pattern. "I just need to, OK.", I say to her. She looks at me &amp; then says,"Jess, are you afraid that you will fall in love in the way your parents did? Look Jess, just cause your parents fell for each other that way it doesn't mean you will. &amp; if you do won't it be worth it though. You would be happy &amp; not alone all the time either.", she said. I think about what she said while she does the filling of tattoo. "Kelly, I can't be in love with this one though because of my parents' position in Dauntless.", I tell her. She looks at me &amp; knows what I mean. "Oh, I understand since that is the biggest comparison &amp; you think he would lose his job because of it.", she said. I nod yes &amp; then she said,"Look Jess find out if he has feelings for you alright &amp; then see if he wants to date you. And you are done take a look." I get up putting my jacket over my breast just in case &amp; take a look at it. I saw the wings with spiked ends with writing within the winged liked feathers but modernized each row had writing on them. The top said Bravery, second row said Selfless, third row said Honesty, fourth row said Peaceful, &amp; the last row said Intelligent. I love it &amp; now it is a part of me. I liked how the wings spiked out like my father's tattoo &amp; I saw the writing as clear as day, but the wings where still filled with a lighter black the first two rows of wings goes over my shoulders. I put back my shirt &amp; jacket on &amp; leave. I head back to the room &amp; fall asleep shortly after. I dream of Jax kissing me &amp; me being with him. I wake up &amp; I see a figure by me kissing me. He ssh me &amp; then walks away. I think to myself,_ Was that Jax, who kissed me? Here when they could wake up anytime._ I go back to sleep smiling &amp; dream on what I was just dreaming a moment ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously: Natalie &amp; Jax has a connection on the Ferris Wheel &amp; end of the zip-line, Natalie gets a tattoo, &amp; is kissed by a guy she thinks is Jax.**

**Chapter 13**

I wake up early wondering if I can see Jax before anyone wakes up. I quietly get up without waking anyone up &amp; head towards the training pit. I do see a familiar figure, but I can't make it out who it is. I hear someone grunting while hitting the punching bag then I figure out who it is: Jax. I go over by him &amp; say,"You know your balance is off if you haven't noticed." "You shouldn't be here. You aren't supposed to wake earlier than 9 so why are you here?", he said looking worried. I stay quiet &amp; then leave thinking this was a mistake. He grabs my hand &amp; motioned at the camera. Oh, right I forgot we are always being watched by the control room. I nodded &amp; jogged around it a couple of times. After I did 20 laps around it he motioned for me to come over by the Chasm entrance through here. I follow him through the entrance I know there are no cameras here so I can say anything I want right now. We get in I saw the powerful rushing waters going through the rocks &amp; I noticed Jax is nervous but I don't know what it is though. "I can't be your instructor anymore. I think I have feelings for you, Jess.", he said with his deep green eyes focused on me. I can't believe he said that. I thought I was the only one that feelings for him, &amp; now he has the same for me. "Jax, I feel the same why do you think I've been avoiding you lately.", I said to him. "Because you think I might want you because of your parents' job positions, when really I don't care about that. I just want you though, if you want to try it out then meet me here tonight at 10.", he said. " It's a date then, but we can't tell anyone or let them know alright. I can't let you be faction-less because of me.", I said to him. I can tell we both want to kiss each other, but we can't right now. After a minute or 2 he says,"I'm willing to make that chance to just be with you even for one day.", he said. I walk near him &amp; I trip over a rock &amp; land on top of him. We stare at each other, &amp; he tries to kiss me, but I stop him. "Not yet, I want to show you something first. Plus I have to go sadly &amp; I know my parents come down here in the morning early so you might want to leave also.", I say to him as I got off him. " Ok, fine I'll be counting the hours &amp; don't forget alright.", he said as I helped him get up. "I will be too.", I said to him. He took the way we went in &amp; I took the other exit that leads towards near the cafeteria. I'm so happy right now, &amp; I can't wait to see him later tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously: Jax confesses that he has feelings for Jess &amp; they should meet again late at night.**

**Chapter 14**

I show my tattoo to Molly before we have to go &amp; fight our opponents. I don't tell her about this morning or anyone that asks me, but I don't like it when I have to lie though. I go in the training pit &amp; I see Jax leaning against the wall like he usually does. I see a chalkboard with all our names on them I see my name next to Henry's, so I will be fighting him, my ex boyfriend. I know Jax didn't set it up, but I know Peter could have though to get revenge on me for not dating his son longer to marry him though. I walk in the fighting ring &amp; I see Henry in his fighting stance. I also notice that Jax is standing nearby against the wall with arms folded in his usual stance. "You know Jess I will go easy on if you cried. As a mercy defeat Jess since I broke up with you.", he said with his grin as he tried to punch me. I dodge it &amp; I kick him on his sides. "First off I broke up with you. Second you never loved me just use. &amp; finally you only used me to get your father a higher position &amp; you too." I say to him as I kicked his crouch. I heard people gasp when I did that, but I didn't realize it until it happened. Henry punched me in the stomach over &amp; over again &amp; I feel to the ground hard that it hurt. I try not to cry not in front everyone or Jax, but I do manage one tear. I cough out blood &amp; after 2 minutes Jax pulls Henry away from me. I start to fall asleep.

...

I wake up feeling sore all over especially my stomach. Molly is beside me &amp; so is my mom. They look at me with looks &amp; the one my mom gives I've only seen once: when someone almost died. "Your awake.", said Molly. "How long have I been like this?", I said questioning them. They both look worried like I have been asleep for a 100 years. "Jess you have been asleep for about 5 days &amp; since you haven't been to fight you are on the bottom.", Molly said looking sad. "I'm sorry but me &amp; your father tried convincing Max to let you retake that fight, but he says it would be unfair if you passed initiation because you got hurt. So even if you were faction-less for a year you wouldn't be able to come back to Dauntless. Your father even put Peter on trial, because of what you said during your fight &amp; asked your instructor to testify.", she said looking away from me not trying to cry. "Jess I have to go the next train leaves soon &amp; your mom has to get back work anyway, right Six.", Molly said not trying to cry. They leave shortly after &amp; I quickly get changed. I ran towards the rushing train &amp; I saw Jax helping initiates get on. I keep running &amp; I'm almost out of the range to jump. I run faster &amp; faster each time &amp; the jump way is shortened each time. Jax held out his hand for me to grab &amp; I grab it. We got in &amp; he whispered to my ear,"I thought I would never see you again." I smile at his wiriness of me &amp; I saw Henry looking scared of me for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously: Jess is brutally hurt by her ex Henry &amp; almost failed initiation if she hadn't had jumped on the train.**

**Chapter 15**

A fury of rage raced through me as I saw Henry leaned against the smiling when he saw me. I want to kill him right here right now, but what would that make me though?Christina shouted,"Shut up all of you. Jess jumped on a train even when she is in pain, &amp; that I put her back on the leader-board. Jess you do understand you will have to work harder than the others &amp; the second phase will be coming pretty soon, so just be prepared alright." I nod yes &amp; I feel relived at that I can stay in my faction &amp; not be away from Jax. I heard people yelling yay &amp; others shouting boo, but I ignore them looking at Jax, but they think I'm looking at the roof of the car. We played another game of capture the flag &amp; my team won. After that I head towards the training pit &amp; trained for hours &amp; hours, but it was worth it though. Christina mortised my training &amp; counted the points. She tallied them up &amp; told me I was in 23rd place now because that training, capture the flag, &amp; the training before. I leave &amp; everyone is asleep or at least most of them are. I feel a bag over my head &amp; hands all around me pulling me somewhere &amp; I don't know where either. I see dark, grey, rock walls around me &amp; masked figures. I hear the faint Chasm falls going &amp; I know where I am: the edge of the Pit. "MM, Jess are you sure you are 16? Your breast doesn't show it they are bigger.", I voice that sounded very familiar to me, but I can't make it out though. One of them pulls the zipper of jacket down I can feel here cold hands touching the top of my breasts. I try to run, but I can't one of them pulled my arm I pulled their mask off. It was my friend Will. I was shocked at this he seemed very nice, but now I just want to hurt them all. I know he had a crush on me ever since the first day, but this is just an act of cowardliness though. "Hey!", I heard I shout that I knew very well: Jax. I heard groans of pain &amp; punching &amp; kicking. I took the bag off completely &amp; threw it down towards the Chasm. The other two ran I guessed who they were Henry &amp; Jace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously: Jess is attacked &amp; almost got raped if it wasn't for Jax.**

**Chapter 16**

Jax helped me get to his apartment &amp; I'm half asleep right now so he's carrying me. I'm glad he was there when he was or else I know what would have happened next. I try not to think about it, but still thinking you can hurt by a good friend of yours makes you wonder who to trust. I was asleep in his arms for a little bit, but it was enough for me to stay awake for a while longer. He puts me on his couch &amp; then he leaves. I look around the 2 room apartment &amp; it is nice with it's little terrace. He comes back with a bowl of water, some rags, &amp; a sponge. He gently grabs my hand &amp; washes some of the dried blood away, I had on because of training &amp; the attack. Then he puts a rag over each of my knuckles &amp; it was enough to cover them. "Hey are you alright, Jess? If your not I could report this if you like.", he said with his thumbing moving against my cheek. "Jax, I don't know, but I rather not have you report this alright. I know what they did &amp; I know why, so it's fine. But they did touch right here though.", I said pointing to the top of chest. His eyes goes big when I said that &amp; now he's standing up. "Touch you?", he said looking worried, but yet calm. "Not the way your thinking, but if you hadn't gotten there probably would have. I'm fine Jax. But can I ask you a question though?", I said walking closer to him &amp; grabbing his hand to lead him to terrace. "What is it?", he said looking at me. "What's your tattoo anyway?", I ask him. "You want to it?", he said smiling at me. "Yea, I will show you mine if you show me yours.", I said with a little laugh he couldn't hear it though. "Ok, fine.", He said turned away. he takes off his t-shirt he was wearing &amp; I see more ink that skin on his back. His tattoo was of the factions sorta like my father's, but he didn't have the flames on the side. I put my fingers against it &amp; I'm just amazed by this. I saw the Abnegation hands on his back the second symbol. "I don't want to be just brave. I want to be selfless,honest, kind, &amp; smart.", he said sorta looking at me. After a couple of minutes, I soon took off my shirt &amp; bra &amp; turned around with my arms over my breast. I can feel his strong fingers against the wings &amp; I can tell he likes it alot either that or the fact I'm topless. "What does the wings symbolize? I know what the writing means so what about the wings though?", he said still touching the tips of each segment on my shoulder. "It symbolizes my freedom &amp; along my family so I know that when they aren't there with me physically. I know they will be there with me when I'm gone.", I said to him sorta looking at him. "It's amazing, but there s something I wanted to do for the past 6 days.", he said putting his hands on my arms. "Really &amp; what would that be?", I asked with a slight smile. "This.", He said turning me around &amp; kissing me. I know he is strong &amp; I can feel it through me too. I feel his hands against my waist &amp; I know what he wants, but do I want to though. I stop our kiss that lasted for 3 &amp; 1/2 minutes &amp; say,"Wait, I want to take things slow alright." "It's fine. I should've known anyway. You don't look like a person that will give in easily anyway. Sorry I just can't help it your just most beautiful &amp; strong girl I have ever seen.", he said smiling &amp; looking at me. I put on my bra &amp; shirt back on I fell asleep next to him on his bed.

**I know it's alot like the movie, but hey can't all agree that we all liked the back tattoo &amp; that scene.**

**Who do you think has the best tattoo in the story?**

**a. Tobias**

**b. Jax**

**c. Natalie/Jess**

**d. Tris**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I wake up &amp; I thought I was dreaming of last night. I looked over by me I saw Jax awake &amp; dressed. "Morning.", he said to me with a kiss. I say to him back, "Hey. How long have you been up?" "Long enough, but you should get dressed &amp; leave if you don't want people wandering where you are. I don't want you to go, but I also don't want you to get kicked out because of me.", he said looking like he is worried again. "Don't worry about me &amp; I will you later.", I say to him &amp; I kiss him good-bye &amp; left. I walk in the dormitory I was staying at &amp; no one is awake. I get back in bed &amp; fall back asleep.

...

Later that morning, Will comes up near me &amp; he almost touched my shoulder if I hadn't noticed him. "Jess, I..", I interrupted him before he could finish. "Stay the hell away from me. If you touch me ever again I swear to God I will kill you. What you did was that you proved to be a coward. You are coward, Will." He left almost crying &amp; I see Henry &amp; Logan moving away from Jax when he walks in the cafeteria. Well now I know who the third person was. Jax sits next to my cousin, Donnie who looks just like his father Zeke &amp; little bit of twin sister Molly. I know I don't need to worry about Molly taking Jax since she has a boyfriend already I think his name is uh, Jack or uh Mason I don't know she had so many I lost track. I remember that it is Visiting day &amp; I haven't seen any of family member res really. After breakfast, I saw people's parents already in the Pit hugging &amp; crying seeing their children in Dauntless black. After 5 minutes of looking around, my little sister came running towards me that I almost fell. "Natalie!", she yelled at me. I was happy to see her &amp; I see the rest of family near Tobias who I see has a neck tattoo. I go over by them &amp; my mother is smiling at me. "Wow, you've grown alot &amp; I can see you've gotten stronger.", said my mother smiling at me with tears in her eyes. My father faintly smiles at me &amp; I know why. I know he doesn't like the fact I'm growing up, but hey we all have too at a point. I was shorter than my father, but taller than my mother by 8 inches. I remember when I was 4 years old, my mother picked me up &amp; let me feel her pregnant belly. I did feel my brother kick it was strange, but happy moment. Then after 2 weeks he was born &amp; my father taught me how to hold him properly. I did cry happy tears when I did held him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I walk alongside my father &amp; he hasn't said much. I know he usually doesn't, but still he hasn't even asked me how I was like he usually did. After 5 minutes of awkward silence I said,"Uhh, since when is this family quiet for this long." They all stop &amp; they don't look at me though, "Since you were hospitalized &amp; you almost died.", said my father looking up at the stairs above us. I'm surprised at this since I thought I was just sleeping, but I now I get why Molly &amp; Jax &amp; everyone was so relieved to find out I was awake:I was dead. "But how I mean I know how, but you said I was just sleeping.", I said walking down the stairs in front of them. "Natalie we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to put that pressure on you when you woke up. We knew it would so we just kept it a secret until it was the right time. &amp; I like your tattoo, very nice.", said my mom. I don't know what to say right now, but I hear a scream. I run towards the Chasm &amp; so does my family. I see Zeke &amp; Uriah pulling on a rope trying to get something, but I don't know what though. After 10 minutes I see Will's body &amp; his head is covered in blood. Zeke puts his fingers on the side of his neck &amp; says,"Dead." I don't know wither or not to be happy or sad or angry. Everyone is worried now I see a Candor couple around my parents' age with no children so they must be Will's parents. Jax is nearby &amp; I know he didn't do it since I see the rope is around Will's neck &amp; Jax was usually in his apartment or working out. "Everyone calm down. I'm sorry this has happened on Visiting Day, but we need to stay calm if we want the day to keep going.", said my father in his instructor tone. "Easy for you to say you still have all your children with you.", said the Candor woman that I now know is Will's mother. My mother is looking furious right now &amp; I never seen her face like this before. "How dare you insult my husband &amp; my family. You don't know what happened &amp; we don't either. I promise we will tell you when we find out right now everyone just calm down.", she said in her yelling instructor voice. I know why it happened i think. I think he was too embarrassed to face the fact I couldn't be with him &amp; he did something wrong. Zeke, Uriah, &amp; my father close the body in a bag &amp; carry it in the cremation at Erudite. The day went on so quite, that hardly anyone said a word. My mom gave me a kiss &amp; a hug before she went home with my brother &amp; sister. Tobias walks away soon after &amp; I just go in the dormitory room &amp; try to fall asleep, but I can't though. I look at the time 9:30.


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously: Will, one of the people that attacked Jess, kills himself.**

**Chapter 19**

I try to sleep, but I can't though. It's 10:45 P.M. The rest of the initiates are asleep &amp; probably most people are too or gone out for the night,but not me. I leave the dormitory &amp; run towards Jax's apartment. I go in &amp; he is sorta asleep when I get in there. "C'mere.", he said sluggishly still half asleep. I just noticed that I'm just wearing a t-shirt with no shorts or underwear on. Just a t-shirt that covers my butt. I get on his lap &amp; I kiss him. He kisses me harder &amp; I feel his hands going for the hem of my shirt. I know what he wants &amp; I think I want the same thing too. I kiss him harder &amp; I pull the rim of his pants trying to get them off. He flips me over so I'm where he was, but he says,"Jess, I love you &amp; I don't want to make you do something you don't want to." I think it over do I really want to or is this just the grief &amp; guilt of Will dying talking. But no I don't care I know he really loves me &amp; I know I love him so I say,"Jax, I want this. I want to be a part of you." He smiles at that &amp; I know he wants the same thing as I do. He takes off my shirt, but I flip us over. He looks at me with his green eyes deep with lust &amp; I know what i need to do. I tease him by gracing his legs up to his thigh, &amp; he tries not to moan. I didn't know I could make him feel this way by barely touching him. I unbutton his pants, but flips us so over so he's on top. He kisses the top of my temple down to towards the bottom of my neck. He kisses down my right side, and I nod at him. He puts a finger in me, and moved it back &amp; forth. I can't help but moan at him. He took his finger out, &amp; replaced it with his tongues. It felt like the most incredible thing in the world. He climbed up to his way, &amp; I could feel him poking at me. "Jax, please go in me now. I'm ready.",I begged. "Ok, but I'm sorry if I may hurt you.", he said &amp; I kissed him. I slightly moan &amp; I feel him going in me slowly. It hurt a little, but not alot as some girls said it would. I move my hips against his, &amp; damn it felt incredible. He kisses my neck &amp; breast, &amp; i kiss neck. Then he goes in me harder than before &amp; keeps changing the pace. He moans my name &amp; I moan his. "Jess... your so tight.",he moaned &amp; increased his speed. I feel something turn in my stomach, &amp; I also feel something coming from him. I moan &amp; I cummed along with him. We kept going for 45 minutes &amp; we fell asleep shortly after. He whispered before we fell asleep,"I love you, Jess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously: Jess &amp; Jax do it right after Will's suicide. Please rate &amp; comment**

**Chapter 20**

I wake up with the sun warming &amp; shinning my face. I thought I dreamed of last night, but no it was real. I see Jax's arm around my naked body &amp; him sleeping next to me. I don't move since I like where he is now &amp; I don't want to wake him up. I know training is cancelled today so me &amp; Jax have the day off &amp; some other people too. I don't know if I should go to the funeral or even tell people what happened or why he did it. I feel Jax moving my hair away from my face &amp; kisses me. I did pretend I was asleep, but I opened my eyes. "You know you have the most amazing eyes. They are just so bright, but dark but yet different. I just can't pin one thing to them to describe them.", he said smiling just looking at my eyes. I know my eyes are a strange color &amp; I know they aren't natural, but they are. My eyes are a nice teal. Sometimes they have more blue than green &amp; sometimes they have more green than blue. Plus they go darker or lighter each time it's strange, but I like it that way though. My father said my eyes were once all green like my mother's &amp; all dark blue at a time when I was a baby. Compared to my brothers &amp; sisters my eyes are the only ones like this, theirs are either blue, pale green, &amp; hazel. I laugh little at what he said. "Jax, why do you like me anyway? I'm not special.", I say to him. "You are very wrong on that. There is something I haven't told anyone, but I think you deserve to know.", he said. I'm surprised at this, &amp; I know we haven't dated long, but it seems like I've known him for years. "Alright then tell me then.", I replied to him putting my arm over his. "Fine, my parents were from Abnegation, but I was a orphan when I was 5 years old. I don't know why or how they left, but they just did. Evelyn found me digging through the trash looking for food, &amp; said I could stay with her as long as I wanted. I always did see you when I went to school &amp; I wanted to know you, but I didn't I was too shy at the time I guess. When I was 16, Evelyn put me in as Dauntless &amp; I chose it. I also saw you around the compound alot. Giving your parents their lunches, sparing with your friends, &amp; all that. I even saw you on the train the day before Choosing &amp; I wanted to say hi, but I was embarrassed since your incredibly beautiful. When I saw you jump &amp; great jump by the way, I wanted to ask you out there &amp; then, but that 2 year gap thing. That &amp; I knew how your parents would be if they saw me &amp; the last guy that asked you out without your dad's permission. I was afraid that if we did close that you would price for it, because of me. When you got hurt, I did want to hurt Henry, but I knew something that I couldn't lose control over myself not there not ever. I had killed people before in my past, but I always regret it &amp; remember their faces.", he said looking away from me. I don't believe it. His parents where from my family's old faction the: selfless. I don't know his parents &amp; by the looks he doesn't either. I understand why he didn't get close to me, the same reason I didn't. I know who he is now &amp; I just want to be there for him now &amp; always. I kiss him for a while &amp; throw his shirt at him. He catches it &amp; while I'm getting dressed. I kiss him good-bye &amp; leave.


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously: Jax tells Jess about his life before he met Jess.**

**Chapter 21**

I walk around the silent halls thinking about things: _Will, Jax, my family, &amp; my close death. _Did my parents know about Jax &amp; me? The attack that Henry did &amp; used Will? Questions kept running through my head &amp; it hurts with all of them running through. Today was supposed to be happy or sad, but I don't feel any of that or anything at all. I try not to cry, but I can't help it though. I run towards the fear landscape section. I know what I'm about to do &amp; I haven't tried it yet. But I need to get my mind off everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. I see the dark blue vials that in here, a chair, &amp; a computer monitor. Luckily I spent time watching my father do this when I was young so I know what I need to do. I lock the door, I turn on the monitor, put the sensors on me, put the vial in the injector, inject in my neck, &amp; relax.

...

I wake up in a steel box &amp; gets closer to me by the inch. C_ome on pull it together it's just a simulation. _But I can't though, this has been my nightmare since my childhood. After 7 minutes I calmed downed &amp; I was somewhere's else now. I'm in Jax's apartment &amp; he walks over by me &amp; kisses me hard. We are over by his bed &amp; pulls the zipper of my jacket down a little bit. I realize I know what this means:I'm afraid of being with him. He kisses below my neck, but I need to stop him as much I don't want to I need to. "Stop you are not real. You are a simulation.", I say to him &amp; then he disappears. I realize I'm in the Dauntless compound, but the execution part of it though. My hands are tied behind my back &amp; I can't untie them. I see my family tied up with their mouths covered trying to get free. Jax is right near me, but he is bloody all over. I call out his name, but he can't see me though with all the blood on him. I hear voice that is familiar to me: Dirk, Eric's lost son. "Natalie 'Jess' Tris Eaton, your crimes are treason, spy, traitor, murder of Dauntless soldiers, murder of innocents, &amp; more you have done. Ready,take aim, fire!" I wake up back in the same room with Jax &amp; my father by me picking me up &amp; carrying me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I wake in the infirmary again. I can hear vaguely &amp; see, but I see my father yelling at Jax. He pushes Jax out the door away &amp; slams the door in his face. "Why?", I ask. "Mind telling me why he was in your fear-landscape 2 times &amp; when you started dating why did you go in when you haven't gotten the experience or someone to help you?", he said. I never saw my father being this way not ever, so I don't know how to fix this. "He is using you &amp; he's older by what 2 years. He doesn't love you Jess &amp; I hope you see that.", he said. Now I'm mad at him saying he was too old when is 2 years older my mom. "Really your giving me this: He's too old for me. Look whose talking you are 2 years older than your wife, &amp; your complaining about me being too young for him. She was the same age as me when she met you,&amp; I went in the fear-landscape because of everything that has happened. Will died because of me, dad. But would you know you always thought of what is best for everyone &amp; not what they thought.", I said to him trying to walk out, but he blocks it. "Stop it. Your pinning stuff on me that you know it isn't true. He didn't die because of you; he died because of his cowardliness of the sight of you. Yes, i know about the attack &amp; who saved you.", he said looking at me in the eyes. "If you knew then why did you kick him out then?", I said. "Because I know he is just using you. He may seem nice, but soon enough he will leave you.", he said going out the door. I know he is wrong about Jax. I thought the same too, but I was wrong though. When I don't see anyone in the hallway or coming, I run out the door &amp; head towards Jax's apartment. Luckily, I'm wearing a hoodie &amp; everyone is in the cafeteria eating lunch. I keep hiding in the corners of Dauntless, but I can't keep it up though. I know my father well enough that he would put guards by room so I did put a 3D hologram of me doing stuff i would I only do in lock-down. I get to the stairway to get to Jax's apartment&amp; I almost there. The suddenly my brother, Tobias is in front of the hallway I need to get through. He isn't moving &amp; I don't know how munch time I have left to see Jax. I know my that father is kicking Jax out, for something that I don't know about. he probably lied about the reason, but I know there's something more that I don't know about. After 15 minutes he left, thank God for a girl being half naked. I run towards Jax's apartment &amp; I open the door. I saw him packing a bag, angry while packing it. "Hey.", I said. He looked back at me &amp; hugged me. "I thought I would never see again.", he said. "Your not getting rid of me that easy. Now tell me what did my father say to you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

He stays silent for a while, &amp; says,"If I told you it would ruin your relationship with him." "I don't care if I know what he said maybe I can change his mind about you.", I tell him putting my hand against his cheek. "Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. After you were in your fear-landscape, your father looked at your fears &amp; saw me on top of you. He accused me of the attack Peter set up &amp; the attack Henry did on you. Then he found that we were together &amp; what we did the night before you went in the landscape. Then, he guessed I hit you because of the bruise still on your side, but it was from Henry wasn't it? So he told me to get out of your life &amp; leave or Max will kick you out because of our relationship. You have family I don't so you deserve to be with them &amp; save yourself from me, I'm just bad luck.", he said &amp; I swear he almost cried when he said those last words. Now, I know I have to choose where I should stay: my family or my boyfriend. "Jax, your are not going alone. I'm coming with you &amp; I don't care what my family thinks, I can't lose you." I said to him. He looks at me like I sorta know what I'm doing, but not sure though. "Jess, I don't want you to be on run because of me. I know you love your family, but you shouldn't leave them though.", he said. "Jax what kind of family doesn't believe their own family member or trust them just cause they fell for someone they don't like. I know that isn't family or trust, it's like communism or dictatorship. I'm leaving with you if I can't make my father let you stay &amp; me &amp; your not stopping me. Just stay here for a while longer ok. I'm going to see him &amp; remind him a promise he made me long ago.", I said to him, kissing him for a while &amp; then leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**previously: Jax is forced to leave &amp; Jess has to talk to her father, Four/Tobias to change his mind before Jax leaves the city FOREVER.**

**Chapter 24**

I think about the fact that my dad broke his promise to me &amp; how my mom is feeling about this. I think about the attacks that the Erudite had on people. So maybe my father is acting like this because of a serum &amp; he can't snap out of it or maybe not. I don't know &amp; I see guards near my infirmary room. They noticed that it was hologram &amp; grabbed my arm &amp; took me to my father's office. I see my dad sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk &amp; then he stands up when I walk in. "Leave us.", he commanded the soldiers &amp; they let me go immediately &amp; then left. "I want to ask you a couple of things.", I said. "Ok, what is it you want to know.", he said looking at me. "Well for starters does mom know what you are doing?", I asked looking worried. "She does &amp; she agrees with me that boy is dangerous with you.", he said. "Oh, well can I at least explain him &amp; he is nice.", I said as a last resort. I was hoping my mom would back me up, but now I don't know. "Fine you have 1 minute to tell me what he is like &amp; how he treats you &amp; how you met.", he said crossing his arms in his instructor voice that he uses alot. "Well, his parents were from Abnegation &amp; he is an orphan now &amp; he doesn't really know who his parents were since he was 5 when they left him. He was faction-less until he was 16 &amp; well he came here. He has been helping me &amp; we met when I jumped. &amp; I think I started have feelings for him when I went up the Ferris wheel &amp; he followed.", I said. By now my dad is sitting down stroking his thin beard &amp; thinking on how to punish me or him I guess. "He has helped me alot, he is nice, kind, brave, smart &amp; alot more. Look I know you don't like him, but can't you give him a chance. We didn't tell anyone since we had the same reason as you &amp; mom did.", I finished talking about as much as I can about Jax. By now my dad is strangely smiling, &amp; I don't know why though. "Ok, so you feel for someone that is nice to you &amp; you sorta fell for him in a way like me &amp; your mom.", he said. I knew he would say that &amp; I didn't want to fall in love that way at all. But then I remember what Kelly said, _You don't plan love it just goes as it is &amp; does it matter how you do. If you are happy you are good. _"Yea ok, but if you care about me &amp; want to protect me then let him stay or I will leave &amp; I will never come back.", I said strongly. He stayed quiet for a while &amp; he finally says, "Your joking, I can see it your eyes.", he said trying not to let the vein in his forehead pop. "No, I'm not. He protected me from my attack from Henry &amp; Will.", I said. His dark blue eyes goes big when I said attack. "Why didn't he report it?", he asked. "I told him not to, because of I didn't want people to think I was weak. Plus I didn't want you to know, because I know you would blame yourself because of you &amp; mom's job positions.", I said. He puts 3 of his fingers on his forehead &amp; finally says,"OK, I understand where you are coming from, but what do you want me to do? I can't have Jax around here for much longer, because of his job position &amp; I know Dirik or Peter would kick you out because of it." "Fine, I see you made your choice. Don't come looking for me when you need help.", I said as I walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously: Jess talks to her dad, Four/Tobias, he made his decision: Jax will leave.**

**chapter 25**

I walk through the halls almost in tears. I didn't want to be rude to my dad, but I have to stand up for Jax though. I see my mom running towards me &amp; she hugs me. "Oh thank God you are alright.", she said as she let me go. 'Mom, did you know that dad was making Jax leave?", I asked. She bites her lip &amp; says,"Yes, look I don't know him Natalie, or his family. I was just looking out for you &amp; so was your father. I didn't know it would mean he would get kicked out &amp; never come back. I just thought it was best for you.", she said in a gentle voice. "Look mom I can't believe you did this, but I need to leave if he does if he doesn't I'm staying. I don't care about initiation or whatever I just want to be with Jax. Didn't you feel the same about dad when you were my age.", I say to her then walk away. I left before she responded &amp; I didn't want to hear it. I pack a bag of clothes &amp; a gun I kept under my pillow ever since my attack. Then I leave &amp; walk towards Jax's apartment. I go in &amp; he is sitting on the couch, then he walks over by me. "How did it go?", he said putting his palm on my cheek. "We are leaving, he didn't change his mind &amp; not even my mom could so we should get the hell out of here before the cavalry comes. I know a place where we can stay &amp; be alright until things cool down if your interested." I said to him. "Jess are sure you want to come with me? I don't want you to regret something that you made because of me. I can take care of myself you know.", he said looking concerned. I know what he is worried about me leaving him &amp; never coming back. "Yes, I'm sure. They aren't the family I knew &amp; trusted, but you are though.", I said to him kissing him. He smiled at what I said &amp; then we left. We got on his motorcycle he had apparently, &amp; he said,"Where too?" After a minute I said,"Abnegation sector." He nodded &amp; then we left.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously: Jess &amp; Jax leave Dauntless &amp; head to the abandoned Abnegation sector.**

**Chapter 26**

I feel the wind through my hair &amp; face when we rode through. I never felt so free before in my life. I was so happy that we left the faction that did kept us apart from each other &amp; I can tell Jax feels the same. We see the abandoned grey houses along the sector &amp; the torn up symbol that held two, dull, silver, hands that stood for Abnegation. I feel like I belong here &amp; I know part of me does. If I remember correctly my mom's house the 6th one down on the 4th row &amp; my father's the 4th one down on the 6th row. Jax figures it out then move son to different house that still had furniture in it. It was next door to from my mom's house by 2 houses. He puts the motorcycle in the shed nearby &amp; then comes in the abandoned house. "Are you ok?", he asked. I nodded yes, but in reality I don't feel so good. I was told stories of the war &amp; how Abnegation was massacred well most of it anyway. My faction was under a control serum, but they saw the faces of their victims. This why people don't trust the Erudite, but we need their intelligence in medical, education, &amp; lot more. I can tell Jax hates the Erudite &amp; probably blames them for the disappearance of his parents too. I know my parents won't look here since they think I don't know about Abnegation when I do. Plus it reminds them alot of their young life here that they had. I go through my bag looking for the food I packed. I grab some steak I had &amp; some mashed potatoes &amp; grab 2 pans that was there &amp; put both of them on the stove to cook. After 15 minutes it was done &amp; it smelled delicious. I hand a plate to Jax &amp; he ate it. "You know when did you become a great cook.", he said with some food in his mouth. I did laugh at his voice when he said that &amp; said,"I kinda had to be when I was watching young Dauntless." After we ate, I went to the bathroom &amp; took a bath. I couldn't stand the last scent of Dauntless on me &amp; the touch of Henry &amp; Will's hands on me. Surprisingly, there was a bathrobe here &amp; I put it on. I see Jax lying on the bed holding onto something that I don't know. "Hey, you alright?", I asked him. "Yea, just remembering something.", he said looking down at the thing. "What are you holding anyway?", I asked looking at him. "This is the last thing my mother gave to me it's a sliver statue that symbolizes Abnegation with the hands on each other &amp; everything. She told me this, 'Jackson, never forget where you came from &amp; remember to always be brave, honest, selfless, kind, &amp; smart.", he said. "That's why you have the tattoos. Not of the factions, but her last words to you &amp; a good memory you have of her.", I said. He nodded, but I can tell being here is hurting him &amp; reminding him of his lost parents. "You know we can leave tomorrow &amp; go somewhere else if you like. Like I don't know Amity compound or outside the Fence up to you. I just want you to be comfortable until we have to leave again you know." I said to him &amp; then kissing him. "I'm fine Jess. We are fine here. I don't need the 5 star hotel as long as I have you with me I'm good.", he said to me putting his palm on my cheek. I kiss him passionately &amp; he does the same to me. I wrap my legs around him &amp; put one of my hands inside his shirt &amp; the other around his neck. He gets us on the bed &amp; I'm on top. While I'm kissing him I feel his fingers untie my bathrobe. I take off his pants aggressively &amp; then he flips us over so he is on top. He kisses my neck with his skin against mine, &amp; he goes in me hard &amp; harder each time. At some point we both moan at his pace. After an hour we stopped &amp; Jax said,"Jess I think I'm madly in love with you." "I feel the same way.", I said to him with a kiss. We fell asleep after that &amp; I know I was lucky to have him with me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I wake up &amp; remember that last night wasn't a dream, but felt like it though. Jax is still asleep peacefully with his arm around me. I get up &amp; grab the factions radios I grabbed so I can hear anything new. When I turned all of them on this what I heard: Candor argued, Amity of course just played music. But Dauntless announced this:_**Natalie 'Jess' Tris Eaton has been taken hostage by the Dauntless instructor Jax. If you see any sign of her please come to Dauntless HQ &amp; say what you have seen or heard where she has been at.**_ Erudite surprised me they stayed silent &amp; they are never this quiet, something isn't right, but what? I turned the Dauntless one off since I couldn't stand the false announcement my parents made. This why I left, because they always did what they thought was best not what I thought. I make breakfast for me &amp; Jax &amp; try to clear my head, but can't. I want to rip off my wings that reminded me of my family's ravens, but it also stood my freedom &amp; rebellion too. While I'm cooking I'm welcomed by strong arms behind me &amp; a kiss on my neck. "Morning beautiful.", Jax said turning me around &amp; moving my hair out of my face. I kiss him &amp; hand him some bacon &amp; eggs. We sat at the used to be dusty table &amp; ate our breakfast I made. While we are eating I tell Jax about what I heard on the radios from Erudite &amp; Dauntless. "Wow, didn't think your dad would be this over reacted over you leaving &amp; abandoning you family. But how come Erudite was so silent though? They never are quiet, something is up.", he said. "I know, but I think maybe we should stay here for a while until things start to fire up. You just cause I know if we set foot in the city again. You would be in Dauntless jail for who knows how long &amp; I can't lose you.", I said trying to comfort him. He smiles a little, but I know he is just trying to cheer me up. "Well,since we are stuck here maybe we should make this more comfortable to live in &amp; get some more supplies.", he said. I nod yes &amp; after breakfast we start cleaning around the place. Everything was either rusted or dusty, but I found stuff to clean it all up. Jax helped, but soon I know we will need some supplies like clothes &amp; food. After we cleaned it up, we changed &amp; made our selves look different. I died my hair more blonde had green contacts &amp; glasses. Jax cut his hair, brown contacts, &amp; sunglasses. I can tell we didn't notice each other, but soon we can go back to our normal selves soon. I found the cosmetics in Dauntless &amp; they were helpful. I was glad I thought this through before we left. We got in his motorcycle &amp; rode through the city. We got some clothes &amp; food from my grandmother's shelter for the faction-less. Luckily she wasn't there so she didn't questioned me or Jax. "Hello, do you food on you that you can spare.", said this cute little girl that reminded me of little sister. When I see her I think of how Jax begged for people to give him food when he was that age. I gave her a loaf of bread &amp; she said thank you with a hug. Jax looked at me &amp; nodded at me, I guess it was time to leave. "Sorry, I gave that bread to her. I know we need it.", I said. "It's fine she needed it more than us. Hey Jess why are you with me anyway? It's not like I have anything to give you anything you deserve &amp; more.", he asked. "Well, You have a good heart, your nice,sweet, strong, brave, &amp; oh your incredibly handsome. Plus you helped me get though Dauntless." I said to him. "Well, yea, but I have nothing though to get you gifts though &amp; you deserve gifts from a boyfriend.", he said looking at me. Even with his brown contacts I can still see his handsome dark green eyes begging for me to kiss him. "I don't need gifts from you just your heart.", I said kissing him. We leave shortly after we got some blankets &amp; pillows. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: (2 &amp;1/2 months later)**

I wake up being next to Jax with my head on his naked chest &amp; his arm around my naked body. Almost 3 months ago I left my family so I can be with him, but I worry about them &amp; the Erudite. The last transmission I've heard of the Erudite was that they were making a new serum to help people be happy &amp; forget all their sadness, but it's too good to be true for the Erudite. I know that the Erudite don't do something nice unless they want something &amp; I have a feeling my parents are part of it, but I don't know what it is though. Our place is now decorated since we decided to stay here for a long time &amp; I remember something. I didn't have my period this month. I kiss Jax &amp; move some of his hair out of his face &amp; some off his thin beard he grown out. Then I gently got up &amp; went to the bathroom &amp; pulled out a pregnancy test I kept hidden from Jax. I did what I had to do &amp; after 2 minutes I got a result: Positive &amp; for how long: 1 week. Fear of me being a mother goes through me &amp; what would Jax think of me. I know I am far from ready being a mother &amp; I thought Jax was wearing protection. I didn't take birth control. I would if I could, because I know if I had got it; it would be in records &amp; I know my parents would have found me &amp; it wasn't worth Jax's life. I don't know if I should tell Jax about it, since we could be going back because the Erudite. I make breakfast &amp; try not to think that I might be carrying a baby during this time. I'm too young to be a mom is all I can think about. Then I remember that my mom thought the same, but wasn't it was false positive so maybe it's just that. But do I want a baby though? I mean I know I would have one &amp; maybe with Jax if he stays with me. But if I do then I can never be separated from Jax &amp; if we go back then my father can't separate us then. So maybe this good me being a mom, but the age of it scares me &amp; I know it will scare Jax. Yes, I'm turning 17 tomorrow, but it's still would count as a teenage mom though. I am worried that Jax will leave me if I am pregnant &amp; if I saw my parents again they would despise me &amp; never want to see me again. I calm down after Jax wraps his strong arms around me &amp; kisses the top of my head. "Morning gorgeous sleep well.", he whispered in my ear. "Yea, I did.", I said. I hand him his breakfast &amp; he ate it. I know I should tell him that I might be pregnant, but he is in a really good mood &amp; I don't want to ruin it for him.


	29. Chapter 29

**previously: it's been almost 3 months since Jess &amp; Jax left Dauntless, Jess might be pregnant, the Erudite could be planning ****something**

**Chapter 29**

I tell Jax I'm heading to the city to get some more food, but really I'm seeing a obstetrician to see if I'm pregnant &amp; get birth control under my fake ID I had. I go in the hospital &amp; asks if I can see a obstetrician. The receptionist nodded yes &amp; for me to take a seat. I see 2 girls around my age &amp; I guess they are here for the same reason as I am. I hear my fake name being called &amp; I follow the nurse. She put a gel on my stomach &amp; moves a hand held sensors that senses the baby's heart rate. There is no reaction to her face when she is watching the monitor. After 5 minutes she says,"Uh, Miss Jones, you are not pregnant, but do you want to take some birth control. I know why you here: you thought you had a positive but it was false positive. You were lucky, but be more careful alright." I nodded &amp; left. I walk down the streets &amp; saw a store that sold I'm guessing lingerie. I bite my lip to see if I want to buy some to spoil Jax. I go in &amp; look around for something that I like &amp; I know that Jax will like. I try on this silver &amp; black peice that has black lace on the trims of the breast part &amp; the end &amp; this black sheer thing. I do like it &amp; I have feeling Jax will too. His birthday is a week away from today so I buy it. I also get some bread, eggs, &amp; some meat we needed. I soon leave &amp; head back to home. I see the new jumbo tron that Dauntless put in so they could announce news I guess. They still think Jax kidnapped me, when he didn't, but it doesn't stop them from announcing it everyday. Recently my brother Tobias was put as Dauntless instructor to replace Jax. Not that I don't like my brother it's just I don't trust him now or any of my family members. I know my brother Tobias is dating Peyton, but I still don't trust him, but I want to happy. When I got home &amp; I saw Jax making something. "Hey, what are you doing?", I asked. "Just making you lunch.", he said with a kiss. He handed me some grilled chicken he made &amp; I ate it. It was so good it tasted like well heaven. I kiss him &amp; then took a shower. I think about everything that has happened for the past 2 months. I go to bed early then I usually do way early (8:30) &amp; fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Please rate &amp; comment on this story &amp; what you think of it so far. Previously: Jess thought she was pregnant, but isn't.**

**Chapter 30**

I wake up being greeted by a kiss &amp; Jax says,"Morning birthday girl." I smile with my eyes closed still &amp; say, "Morning." "Here is a present from me there will be more during the day." he said kissing me then handing me a tray of food in bed. All my favorite breakfast food was on here: strawberry &amp; chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese on top, bacon, 12 grain bagel toasted with butter, &amp; coffee black with no sugar. "I really don't deserve this.", I taking a bite out of my bagel. "You deserve this &amp; more, Jess. You are the most incredible person I know.", he said. "Ok alright, but you can have half of breakfast then.", I say to him giving him half of my bagel. We ate the breakfast he made it was delicious. I got changed &amp; then Jax told me to come out when I was ready. I went out towards the old living room &amp; I saw a gift basket filled with: a teddy bear with a black bow-tie, some chocolates in a small heart shape box, dissolving roses, my favorite type of perfume, &amp; my favorite soaps. "Do you like it?", he said. "No I don't like it..I love it.", I said to him kissing him. He smiles at that &amp; kisses me back. I go for a more passionate kiss, but he stops it. "Uh huh, not until tonight. I want to give you all your gifts before that alright.", he said putting a finger on my mouth."Alright fine, but I'm putting it on you then.", I said. I heard yesterday on the Dauntless radio that my birthday will be held at the Pit &amp; all my presents from, my friends &amp; family will be given to my parents &amp; given to me when I come back. Jax tells me we should go get the gifts since it is my birthday. I know I should, but part me doesn't. I dye my hair black, blue contacts, glasses, &amp; a hat on. Jax cuts his hair &amp; puts temporary red in his hair, brown contacts, &amp; glasses. We leave after we put on a new license plate on his motorcycle &amp; head to city. I see people &amp; some representatives of factions gathering around near the Dauntless compound. I know why they are here to give my parents my birthday presents. I see my parents thanking the representatives while they hand the gifts. To make it look like we are from outside the Fence we brought that teddy bear that Jax gave me. My parents didn't recognize me thank God &amp; took the gift. They left soon after &amp; after 25 minutes me &amp; Jax grabbed all the presents &amp; put it in his saddle bags &amp; our backpacks. We left quickly &amp; no one saw us taking them. We got back to our house &amp; I opened them. My parents gave me a necklace like my mothers with the Dauntless flames &amp; 2 ravens. Tobias &amp; Peyton gave me a dark blue gun holder. My sister got me a photo album of my dog 10. My brother Adam gave me a new body pillow that was portable. Christina, Uriah, Lily, &amp; Luke gave me black star earrings. Abby,Zeke, Molly &amp; Donnie gave me dog collar for 10. Erudite got me a book of course. Amity got me a bonsai tree. Finally Candor gave me mood detector &amp; guide to see what the people's actual moods were. Jax helped me get things around where we wanted it to be. After that he told me to go in the bedroom &amp; stay there until he said it was ok. While I'm waiting I change into a black dress I had I do my hair nicely &amp; back to blonde. I also put on a little make up just some eye shadow to give me a shadow look. Jax called me to come where he is &amp; I go. His green eyes pop out when I walked &amp; he said,"Wow, you look just wow." I blush little at what he said then sat down &amp; the lit table with a candle on it. I noticed he made me chicken Parmesan &amp; grilled zucchini along with some sparkling cider. I eat it &amp; he eats his half he made for himself. "How is it?", he asked. "Really good. I can't believe you did this for me &amp; all on your own too.", I said. "Well, the night is young &amp; I have one last present to give you tonight.", he said. "Really &amp; what would that be then?", I asked being curious. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then.", he said with a grin he used to tease me. "Well give it to me whenever you are ready then.", I said. After we ate dinner Jax fed me some chocolate covered strawberries. "I'm glad you are with me on my birthday.", I said looking at Jax. "I am too now close your eyes gorgeous.", he said with a smile. I I close my eyes &amp; then open them. When I opened them I saw Jax down on one knee holding a box with a ring inside it. "Natalie Jess Tris Eaton, you are the best woman I know &amp; I love you. I love you from here to the ends of universe. I don't know what I would do without you. So will you do me the honor being my wife?", he said. My hand is over my mouth &amp; I'm crying happy tears. I love him &amp; I kiss him &amp; say,"What do you think?" "Well...", he said. "It's a yes Jax. I want to be with you now &amp; forever.", I said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously: Jess's birthday comes around &amp; then Jess &amp; Jax gets engaged**

**Chapter 31**

I wake up thinking last night was only a dream, but it wasn't though. I look &amp; admire my engagement ring Jax gave me. I can't believe he asked me to marry him &amp; I want to. I hear the Erudite radio go on &amp; it's weird since it has been quiet for a while. I move Jax's arm away from me &amp; get dressed 7 go to the radio. I turn it up so I can hear &amp; it is very quiet even when I have it on full blast. They don't want anyone to hear this. I hear these words that I can make of it: _It's time for the simulation._ But what simulation though I think. I look at my engagement ring &amp; I begin to worry about Jax. Great the man I love asked me to marry him &amp; right after my birthday &amp; this is what I get in return a simulation that could spread throughout the whole city &amp; control the Divergent. "Jax wake up. I'm afraid we have to go see my parents &amp; warn them about the simulation.", I say to him as I'm shaking him to wake up. "What?", he said half asleep. I tell him what I heard on the Erudite radio &amp; he immediately gets up &amp; changes. I do the same &amp; I'm panicking over when I have to talk to my parents about what I heard. I don't know how they are going to react, but I'm not looking forward to seeing them now. I put my engagement ring on a necklace so they won't freak out about me being engaged to Jax. We left after we had a short breakfast &amp; deadbolt our door then we left. I was so nervous as the motorcycle got closer to the city &amp; the Dauntless compound. We didn't wear disguises this time since we need to be recognized. I can feel Jax's body being nervous about seeing my father. After 10 minutes we got to the compound &amp; soldiers had their guns on us. "Get off the motorcycle with your hands behind your back.", one of them commanded. We did what they said then another shouted,"Remove your helmets &amp; then state your business being here." We removed our helmets &amp; they put their guns down when they saw us. "My name is Natalie Eaton &amp; this is Jax. We hear to warn about the Erudite &amp; I want to see my father Four. But he comes with me &amp; I command you to let him.", I said. I know I have the power to give orders because 1 my test scores at initiation &amp; 2 my parents' positions in Dauntless. They nodded &amp; led us to where my father was at.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

While we walk in halls, my heart rate starts to go very fast each time I take step. People notice me &amp; Jax walking by &amp; they whisper to each other about us. I start panicking a little &amp; Jax notices &amp; then holds my hand. It does calm me down, but not enough. Then we got to my father's office &amp; I try not to run like hell because of all the panic inside. The solider opens the door &amp; I saw my father arguing with Derik with my mother beside him &amp; arguing with my brother Tobias. Then they stop when they saw me &amp; just stood there staring at me like I was already dead or something. My father comes close to me &amp; he was about to hug, but I moved away so he couldn't. "You came back.", he said. "I didn't come back for you. I came back because the Erudite was planing on sending out a serum that I don't know what it could do.", I said strongly as I'm holding Jax's hand. "The Erudite are just making a serum that makes people happy &amp; forget things. Believe me I checked at the testing of it &amp; it is true.", he said looking at Jax with anger that he is hiding deep down. I laugh at what he just said &amp; say to him, "Have you ever learned for past I don't know 21 years or so. They don't make something for the good of it unless they want something in return. You've seen what they are capable of. Are you really going to let this one thing slide because they say it is good for you? You know I expected better from you Dad since you been under one before, but no you are just gonna sit here &amp; wait aren't you. No offence, but have you heard the Erudite talking on the radios. I haven't until today, &amp; you know they never shut their fricken (wasn't fricken) mouths too. So go head sit down &amp; wait, but I swear it's coming &amp; when it does don't say I didn't warn you.", I said with my face in his &amp; I can tell he knows I'm serious. My mother is looking at me with worry in her eyes. Maybe she believes me? "And by the way thanks for lying to everyone to put a man-hunt on my boyfriend. You think you know what is best for me, but you don't. You say staying with you is **for my own good**, you don't.", I say strongly as I can see the terror in his dark blue eyes. I know that phrase hit him good since that is what his father told him before he hit him. "Jess, I...I", he tried to say, but interrupted him before he could finish. "Save it when the Erudite send the Serum out.", I said as I walked out with Jax beside me. "Are you alright after all that", he asked looking worried. "I'm fine Jax I just want to go home alright.", I replied. But really I wasn't. I was worried that my family will die tomorrow or the next day or kill themselves by each other. I have to help them even if I die in the process. Before we left Jax said this, "You know I've seen your fear-landscape. So why don't we go in mine? I would like my future wife to see it before we get married.", he said putting his hands on my arms &amp; rubbing them. "Alright let's go then."


	33. Chapter 33

**chapter 33**

We stayed quiet for a while as we walked towards the fear-landscape sector. People did stare at me &amp; him, &amp; i was glad they didn't talk to us. Plus I was glad that I didn't see Molly or else I would have to explain why I'm with Jax since she thinks I was kidnapped by the rest of them. When we got there, Jax set it up so we go in his fear landscape. I injected myself with the serum &amp; laid on top of Jax while we go in his fear-landscape. I can hear his deep breathing as we go in &amp; then I wake up.

...

I wake up in a tight metal box that comes closer to me. I know I'm suppose to help Jax, but this one of my fears though. I start to panic, but I don't show, but Jax does. "You know most girls would be happy to be on a guy.", he said with a grin that he is trying to calm himself down. "Not claustrophobic ones, Jax!", I yell at him. By now the walls are at my nose &amp; I know I can't take any more of it too. Finally I've calmed down &amp; so did Jax. I was relieved to be out of that box, but I know there is more to it. I realize that we are at the shooting persecution at Dauntless, &amp; I have a feeling that it won't be good. I see a girl about 16 to 17 years old &amp; she is sitting in a chair tied up. Jax is holding a gun, &amp; then I realize his fear is murdering people. He looked away &amp; shot her. Then we got back to the city &amp; where in a ally probably behind the Hub. I see Jax walking towards 2 people that look to be around my parents' age. Then they start to walk away &amp; Jax runs towards them; I follow him. Then I see a little boy that looks exactly Jax, but he is asleep in a cardboard box. Out of nowhere 2 people with masks on them, grab the other 2 people &amp; put bags over there heads. Then I realize something the woman had the same green eyes as Jax &amp; the father had his nose &amp; skin., his parents. He is thinking what might have happened to parents all those years ago. I hear 2 gunshots go off &amp; I know what happened. Little Jax wakes up &amp; then walks away from us &amp; go over where the sound was, but no one was there when he got there. I can see this is torturing Jax, &amp; I go over by him to kiss him, but we soon left that fear. "Hey are you alright?", I ask him. "Yea, I'm fine.", he said, but I can tell he is lying. We are still in the ally, but it's different though. "Jax, help me.", I hear a voice that is familiar, but I realize that's me talking. The other me has her hand on her stomach &amp; it's bleeding badly. Then she goes away &amp; I'm replaced by her. I can feel the pain within me, &amp; then I fall to the ground. Jax runs towards me, but when is almost there something hits his head &amp; he falls to the ground &amp; is chained up. Jax looks at me, then I see someone with a gun aimed towards my head. "No.", said Jax with almost tears in his eyes. The guy shoots me in the head &amp; then I wake up in the simulation room. Jax is hyperventilating, &amp; I tell I'm here. I kiss him to calm him down, but it doesn't help though. "Now you know why I worry about you &amp; how I found out I had feelings for you.", he said trying to calm down. We soon left after that &amp; headed home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Previously: Jess warns her parents, but her father doesn't believe her. Jess goes in Jax's fear-landscape, his fears are: claustrophobia, shooting an innocent, remembering his parents disappearance, &amp; Jess dying &amp; nothing he can do. **

**Chapter 34**

When we went back home we were both quiet. I was thinking about my parents' reaction to when they saw me. I am worried that my father will send Dauntless troops to look for me &amp; probably arrest Jax too, because of the lie my father told. I made Jax his favorite: steak &amp; grilled red potatoes. Supper was quiet &amp; awkward for both me &amp; him. I know I didn't have anything to say &amp; neither did he. We went to bed &amp; we didn't say word besides good-night.

...

**(1 week later)**

So far, me &amp; Jax haven't heard anything from Erudite for a week. It's strange, but today I have to stop for Jax since it is his birthday. I get up early without waking Jax up. I know I can't do better than Jax when he did my birthday, but I can try to do the best though. While I'm cooking him French toast, I look at my engagement ring. The diamond is small, but I still love it though. I know he had to do something in return to get that ring, but I don't care it is sweet for him. If people knew about me &amp; Jax being engaged they would say I'm too young &amp; I'm taking this a little bit too fast. But I don't care what they think. I know I've only know him for 3 months, but it feels like years though. I'm done making Jax his breakfast:French toast, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, corn-beef hash, &amp; coffee I bring his food in our bedroom &amp; he is still asleep. "Jax, wake up or you won't get your birthday present from me that I know you will love.", I say to him as I nip his ear. "Hmm, I don't know if I want to. Is that corn-beef hash?", he said waking up. "Yea.", I say to him giving him his tray of food. He ate some &amp; said,"Do want half of it." I nodded yes &amp; ate a French toast first. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't talk about the Erudite or anything that has happened for the past week. After he ate I left the room &amp; got my present for him. It was a new black &amp; sliver watch &amp; his favorite after shave he wore after he took a shower I think it was called Axe. I did like that smell on him very much. I put it in a box that had bells in it so he can shake box. When I went the bedroom again he was asleep again. I try wake him up by shaking him to wake, but nothing happened. I tried the easy way,now the hard way. I get my pillow &amp; wack him a cpuple of times, it worked. "Alright I'm up, but don't I get a chance to sleep in though?", he asked pulling me towards him so I'm top of him. "Uh, no because I wanted to give you present now though &amp; I thought you were awake.", I said while laughing a little. I hand him the box that has both of his presents &amp; he shakes it. After he shook it a couple of times, he then opened it &amp; saw what I got him. "I don't deserve this watch, Jess., but thanks for the Axe though.", he said. 'Yea you do deserve this Jax. You are the nicest, strong, &amp; bravest person I know. Plus you are incredibly handsome too.", I say as I kissed him. "The day is just beginning. I got more planned for you &amp; how old are you? I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too, ok.", I said. "alright fine, I'm 19 &amp; you can do what you want to me I can take it.", he said with wink.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Later, I tell Jax I'm taking him out for lunch. He nodded &amp; we got on the bike, but driving. He did looked worried when I told him I was driving, but I knew how thanks to my mom. I feel his strong arms around me, &amp; I know he doesn't know where I am taking him. I'm glad he doesn't because where I am taking him is very special to me. From our house to the place where I am taking him took about 15 minutes, &amp; when he saw where it was he was amazed by it. I took him to this waterfall that had hot springs by it. "Wow, where did you find this place? I've never heard of a waterfalls that have a hot springs nearby.", he said. "I've known this place for a while just never had the time to bring someone here with me.", I said as I take off my clothes &amp; jump in. He is in shock when he saw me go in as a cannon ball. "Well, aren't you coming in the water is great.", I said with a grin. He took off his clothes &amp; then went under &amp; picked me up. "I'm in now aren't I.", he said smiling at me. I see a swing rope &amp; go towards it. I get on &amp; I swing myself towards the pool of water &amp; almost landed on Jax. Then he goes towards the rope &amp; swings himself towards pool of water. While he was swinging I went under the water &amp; got closer to him. I was under the water for a little bit &amp; then pinch him. He jumped right after I pinched his butt, &amp; then picked me right up &amp; carried me to the hot springs. The heat felt so good on my back, &amp; I see Jax is enjoying it too. "Feel good?", I ask him. 'You have no idea how good this feels.", he said sighing. We stayed there for about 13 minutes &amp; then leave &amp; head back home. I tell Jax to wait &amp; he does then I cook his steak, red potatoes, &amp; Dauntless cake. I called him in &amp; he saw how i made all this &amp; then kissed me. After I ate my dinner, I set the bedroom up, but not the seduction way yet. I told Jax to come in &amp; he does. He saw me in a silk bathrobe &amp; I swear his eyes popped out of his head. "What are you planning,Jess?", he asked. "Just lay down on your stomach &amp; relax.", I said pushing him on the bed. He turns around &amp; I take his shirt off. I put give him a massage on the back, &amp; I can fell his mussels relaxing while I'm doing this. I especially dig into the Abnegation, Candor, &amp; Erudite symbols since this where his stress points are on his back. After 15 minutes I stop, &amp; then he goes &amp; takes a shower. In the meantime, I put on the lingerie I bought a week ago, light some candles, take my birth-control pill, &amp; lay on the bed where he can see me right when he comes out. He comes out &amp; I can see his dark green eyes pop when he saw. I get up &amp; kiss him passionately &amp; push him on the bed hard. I get on him, &amp; kiss his neck, ear, &amp; chest. I hear him trying not to moan. I lick his inner thigh &amp; then put him in me. Finally, he moans &amp; I can his knuckles are white from clenching the bed-sheet. I get on him &amp; he takes my silk robe off. I go hard on him &amp; he take the lingerie off from me. I go harder on him, that both of us moan, &amp; then he flipped us over so now he's on top. He goes harder than I did &amp; both of us moan at his pace. He even moaned my name a couple of times. We stop after 1 hour &amp; he says,'Thank you, Jess.", he said. "For what? I just did what you deserve a good birthday.",I said to him as I kissed. "Exactly. You gave me one the best days of my life, Jess &amp; not because of what we just did, but how well you know me. I have 4 words for you I love you, Jess.", he said moving some of the hair out of my face. "Well, you have me now &amp; forever Jax. I'm never leaving you.", I said to him as I kissed his cheek, lips, &amp; neck. We went to sleep after that &amp; he still has his arm around me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I wake up with his arm still around me. I don't know why guys do this after they had sex, but I like how I'm held in though. I get up without waking him up &amp; I faintly hear the Erudite radio go off. I can hear words that I don't know about, but that's normal for Erudite. Then I hear **start the simulation, **&amp; I quickly got dressed &amp; woke Jax up. After he heard me say the Erudite are going to start the simulation, he quickly got up &amp; got dressed. We ate breakfast fast, &amp; then we drove off towards the city. We did grab our guns, because we knew something was up with the Erudite &amp; they would use Dauntless as soldiers again. Maybe my father was already under the serum, &amp; that's why he seemed a little off. I can't think of my parents now. Not when the city is in danger &amp; there could be a war again, &amp; this time I have feeling the only survivors would be Erudite. We got to Dauntless HQ, &amp; they put at gun point. "My name is Natalie Eaton, I'm here to see Four my father. It's very important.", I said practically trembling out of fear. I can see it in their that they are already affected by it, &amp; then they grab both me &amp; Jax &amp; take Jax away from me. He doesn't fight back, only cause of me &amp; I know why. He doesn't fight back because they would kill me right there &amp; then if he did. I can't see him now, but I hear 2 gun shots. One is over where he was, &amp; the other by me. I see a dead Dauntless solider behind me &amp; then mom holding a gun. "Natalie come on we have to get to safe house alright.", she said while untying the hand-cuffs they put on me. "Mom, how are you , not under it? I know you are divergent, but it could affect the Divergent people though I saw it.", I told her wondering. "Cause I saw the affects when your father got dosed by it. So I faked it when it was time too, &amp; it worked. He wanted to forget about you leaving, but only it made him the Erudite's slave though. When you talked to him that was Erudite not him, but I'm with you about Jax. I trust him &amp; I can see you love him.", she walking &amp; running &amp; shooting people. I can't believe she said that about him, but I can't thank her now I have to remain focused. I would ask her where Jax is being taken, but I have a feeling I know where: Erudite headquarters or Dauntless HQ.


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously: Jax's birthday comes around &amp; the day after the Erudite sends the simulation out towards everyone.**

**Chapter 37**

Even though my mom doesn't show she is worried about my father, she is though I can see it in her pale green eyes. I'm worried about Jax &amp; everyone else. I don't know if Jax is Divergent or not, but if he is I hope he can resist the simulation. One street near the Hub is clear, too clear for Dauntless. I've heard stories of how my grandmother saved my mom on this street by taking her own life to save my mom, but I won't let that happen to mine. I grab my mom's hand &amp; run across the street with her &amp; we made it fine. I did hear gunshots, but they are distant by 2 streets. She leads towards me towards this house &amp; knocks 4 times each with a different rhythm. I saw my uncle Caleb open the door, &amp; I can barely look at him with his Erudite blue uniform. I know he was a traitor to my mom before, but she says we can trust him, I don't. I see people from Candor, Amity, &amp; little from Dauntless, Christina, Abby, Molly, my brother &amp; sister Adam &amp; Grace &amp; that's all from Dauntless. I wished I could go back in time so I could stop the Erudite before all this had happened. My mom calls me over to help with a plan that Christina, Abby, &amp; Caleb will make to get the simulation out of Dauntless &amp; the city forever. After we discussed the plan, we told Molly she had to watch everyone &amp; lead them to safety outside the city moving to different safe-houses. I know if she didn't had my brother &amp; sister she would go towards Amity, but we don't know if Amity got affected by it though. IN the meantime, me, Abby, Christina, Caleb, &amp; my mom went towards Dauntless HQ. My mom said that is where they have the serum &amp; where they would have Jax. We jumped on a train &amp; shot a couple of soldiers that were guarding the train &amp; then jumped on the Dauntless building the way we had to after the Ceremony. WE jumped through the tiny entrance &amp; landed on the net that was still up. Then we walked through the halls silently.


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously: The simulation starts**

**Chapter 38**

Me, Mom, Abby, Christina, &amp; Uncle Caleb each had guns &amp; vest on. We got to the Pit &amp; then I saw Henry with a gun on us, but mainly me. "Hello, Jess. Where is you boyfriend nor wait let me guess dead?",he said with a grin. "Oh what's that around your neck?", he said as he grabbed it. My engagement ring was on that necklace chain &amp; my mom is too in shocked to say anything. Before anyone could say anything, I grabbed it out of his hand &amp; put it around my neck. Then I shot Henry in the arm &amp; he groaned in pain &amp; got up. "I can help you get the simulation out of the city.", he said with a groan. before I could say no, my mom said,"Fine, but if you hurt or even touch one us, I guarantee I will shoot you first." I heard Henry gulped &amp; I almost did. We walked &amp; my mom came up to me &amp; said,"When were you gonna tell me &amp; how long have you been... engaged?" "Can we not talk about this now? I believe we have more important things to do right now.", I said not looking at her. She bites her lip &amp; doesn't say anything. I know she wants to yell at me, but she knows we have more important things to do then yell at me. Get close to the control room, where my uncle will shut down the simulation &amp; erase it permanently. I see 6 Dauntless guards standing by the Control Room where the simulation is &amp; where my father &amp; Jax is held. Christina gave us the signal to attack &amp; we did. I shot 2 guards, mom shot 3, Christina shot 1, but Abby didn't get the chance to shoot. Henry was shot &amp; she was beside him &amp; I can tell he was dead. I know I should not be happy that Henry is dead, but I am. Christina told my mom that only me, her, &amp; Caleb will continue on while she takes Henry away with Abby. My aunt didn't like Henry, but she can't take people dying knowing her past. When she was pregnant the first time she lost her first baby during delivering, but Donnie survived. She is also self-cautious about life especially when it's someone else's. The 3 of us went in quietly, but we got caught by the Erudite &amp; my father. My mom is almost crying when she saw him, but he remains like a stone no feeling now. I see Jax in a seat with the same look as my dad, only he is tied up to a chair. I see the Erudite representative, Nita, &amp; comes oddly close to my father almost as close to him as my mom goes. "Hello Tris, long time no see. Time didn't do you so well.", she said with a grin that looked sinister. "Neither has it to you, Nita. Now step away from my husband &amp; gladly turn off the simulation or do I have to make you do it.", said my mom almost about to lose it. I heard that Nita used my dad a long time ago to get to something outside the Fence, but I don't know what. I know my dad wouldn't be near her if he was forced to, &amp; I know my mom would love to kill her right here right now, but doesn't.


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously: Nita, from outside the Fence &amp; Erudite representative, captures Tris, Jess, &amp; Caleb while Tobias is under it &amp; Jax might be.**

**Chapter 39**

"Why did you put the city under a simulation, Nita?",said my mom almost like she is about to kill someone. "Oh Tris if only you saw it? I made it so I can have control over it all. &amp; your husband was the perfect test since he was damaged by your daughter, Jess. Also he was so good last night.",she said kissing my dad full on the lips. I almost barfed at that sight &amp; my mom well almost strangled her neck. My father grabbed my mom by the neck &amp; then against the wall. I almost went over by both of them to stop it, but my uncle pulled my arm. "Dad, look in her eyes &amp; remember or look mine &amp; remember me. Remember who you are,where you came from, your fears, your family, &amp; your wife.", I said strongly looking at him. "Shut up you worthless piece of shit.", said Nita pushing me towards the ground. Now I understand why my mom hates her, she uses people. Before I know it, Jax is unleashed &amp; attacks me. "Four take Tris inside the lab &amp; take some blood for testing. I want to see a Divergent resisting death serum this time.",Nita said while my dad took my mom away. My mom didn't fight back since she knows that he is under simulation, but she will try to make him snap out of it. In the meantime, Jax punches me in the stomach I'm yelling at him to snap out of it. "Jax, it's me, Jess. Please wake up.", I yell. He says nothing, but goes for another punch if I hadn't blocked it &amp; kicked him. "Can't you see me. Remember this.",I says as I take off my necklace &amp; show it too him. My engagement ring is dangling from it &amp; he almost falls to the ground. "Jess...are you sure your human?", he asked. "Yes, I'm sure now come on we have something do right now.", I said helping him up. I hand him a gun &amp; Erudite starts to attack.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

We shot our way through the Erudite, who were lousy shots, &amp; then went towards the lab. I saw my mom laying down on a bed next to my dad who is taking blood from my mom &amp; Nita rushing the computer to make the simulation faster. "Stop the simulation or do I have to put a bullet in your head.',I said pointing my gun at her. "I will destroy the mainframe so the simulation will continue on. Besides what are you going to do now. Your parents belong to me &amp; your boyfriend's Divergence belongs to me", Nita said with a grin. It didn't surprise me that Jax was Divergent. I do see it in him I guess, plus he told me when I asked him anyway. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, but you are.", I said as I was handed the serum &amp; injector. I injected it in her neck &amp; now she is my control. "Now, turn off the simulation on everyone, &amp; erase the system from the simulation.", I commanded her. She did as I commanded her &amp; then she snapped out of it after 2 minutes she did as I wanted. "No. No. No!", she yelled trying to get the simulation back online. My dad snapped out of his simulation &amp; looks mad, but not at me or Jax, but Nita. "Hello, Tobias missed last night.", she said with grin as he held her to her neck. "How could you do that too me, &amp; you know what I was thinking of my wife not you my wife.", he said almost with his vein popping out of his head. "Tobias, stop she isn't worth it &amp; it wasn't your fault what happened.", said my mom pulling him away from Nita. He tried not to yell at her, but just dropped Nita. 2 Dauntless soldiers picked Nita up while my parents kissed. I know what will happen next for Nita, jail &amp; trail &amp; possible execution. I don't know how my parents feel now or Jax. I have a feeling that my dad feels like he betrayed my mom by sleeping with Nita. I also have a feeling that my mom understands, but she is trying to make my dad get that she does. I sorta feel bad for him, but I don't know if he was awake when I talked to him about Jax &amp; the warning though.


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously: The simulation ends**

**Chapter 41 (2 days later)**

"I don't think I can do this Jess?", said Jax. "Yes, you can. Do you want him to hunt you down, I don't think so?", I said trying to comfort him, doesn't work. "Well, if you do then maybe tonight we could do something, nice?", say whispering &amp; nibbling his ear. "Alright, fine, but if you keep this up I might not want to leave.", he said as I kissed his neck. "If I'm going your going too.", I said as I dragged his arm. I know Jax is nervous about asking my dad for his blessing to marry me &amp; well I am too a little. We left our house that was still in Abnegation, but people want to live here now since it's quiet &amp; not far from the city. I held on tight on Jax &amp; we headed towards my first home. I walked towards my parents' apartment, &amp; I didn't hear the laughing I herd 2 minutes ago. I knocked on the door 4 times, &amp; I saw my mom in her bathrobe,"Oh, hi, uh why are you here?", she said trying to conceal herself. I try to get a image out of my head, but I can't. "I came to see Four, but uh this must be a bad time then." Jax said in a awkward voice. "Give us 5 minutes.", she said closing the door. I can tell what Jax is thinking &amp; I'm thinking the same thing &amp; it grosses me out. After 5 minutes, my mom opened the door &amp; I saw her fully clothed thank God. "What you two doing here?", my mom asked. "What a daughter can't visit the best parents in the world?" I said in sarcasm. "What do you want?", said my dad questioning me like I'm 6. "Actually, I wanted to come here to ask you something? Do I have your blessing to marry your daughter? I do love her &amp; I'll be there for her I promise. I won't leave her.", he said. My dad's eyes pop when Jax said all that, "I'm sorry what, since when did you even think about that?", my dad said almost about to burst. "You herd me. I want to marry your daughter, I know her favorite music, favorite type gum, favorite color, &amp; more about her. I also know that you named her after her grandmother, but Four you wanted her name to be Jessica &amp; that's why she re-named herself.", Jax said trying to not panic over what he said. All of us remained quiet for a while until my dad said,"Alright, fine you have my blessing. But you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down &amp; shoot you where it hurts."


	42. Chapter 42

**chapter 42: epilogue **

_Jess &amp; Jax got married a year after the simulation happened on the anniversary of the day they met. The ceremony was nice &amp; it was alot like Jess' parents' wedding. They had 4 kids in all. Nita was put on trail, but was executed for the many deaths she was responsible for. Tobias &amp; Tris lived a happy &amp; good life &amp; still married with one more kid a little boy named, Logan. Christina &amp; Uriah also lived a good married life. Molly got married to a this guy named Zach &amp; had 2 kids. Tobias Jr. married his girlfriend Peyton &amp; had 3 kids in all. Abby helped people settle down their differences after the simulation. People re-made Abnegation only it had Dauntless &amp; Amity characteristics in it. Jess &amp; Jax stayed in their house in the old Abnegation sector, but stayed in Dauntless. They became instructors &amp; the founding people that made the United Union to get the people in the city &amp; outside the city in harmony. They had no wars at all just some little crime. They all lived a good life._

**How did you like this story? I have more Divergent themed stories like a Divergent wedding &amp; more or Divergent vs. Hunger Games. I am working on a new story, but I'm thinking between what happened after Tris got shot at the airport base or if there was no war &amp; Tris' parents didn't die. I will always update on my stories each day. If you have any ideas on what I should write message me. **


End file.
